Isla de la Familia Edwards
"And this is your isle now, Captain Edwards?" "Aye, seems so. The mermaids agreed on it, my family does have a new isle now, which isn't in the hands of the East India Trading Company. All my friends , welcome!" -- Jane Edwards and Will Turner The Isla de la Familia Edwards '''(also known as the '''Isla del Loba) was formerly a isle near Tortuga, but after the EITC found the isle, the quarter got changed and was now the unknown isle on which was the Fountain of Youth and Whitecap Bay. This isle belongs to the family Edwards, to Jane and Maisie, but mostly Jane after the battle at the Isla de Muerta. History Early history The island was first located on a isle near Tortuga, which could only found by pirates and only pirates could sail there, due to that this isle was well-secured and some British Navy guards were being bribed or killed to not speak out the location of the isle. Tortuga and the isle were the most visited places by pirates and a safe place too. On the Isla de la Familia Edwards the pirates could buy a house to live and under the big house (which was the house of Jane and Maisie Edwards) there was a big basement, where the pirates could keep their gold with the thought that their gold would never be stolen, nor would it be gone with their next comeback. Every room where a pirate kept his gold, was secured by two guards and these guards did know the face of the pirate to whom the room belonged to and never forget his name nor his face, so it was easy for the pirate to have access to his gold. The isle in general was well-secured and no one had the problem to be poor, everyone on the isle had money and prostitutes didn't even exist on that isle. The pirates did have a very special trust in Jane , which allowed her to have a good and trusted reputation. Found by the East India Trading Company Three months after the battle at the Isla de Muerta the EITC found the isle and killed all the pirates which were living on the isle and took their gold as if it was theirs. Luckily Jane wasn't on the isle when that happened, she was close to Tortuga, where she wanted to take her sister, but got found by the EITC and got attacked. Her crew could safe her life as they threw her over board and she hid in the water, without the EITC knowing it. A mermaid found Jane and took her to the unknown isle, to Whitecap Bay. After an agreement with the mermaids, Jane was allowed to keep the unknown isle as her own and rebuild her home island, the only thing she had to do was protecting the Fountain of Youth and the mermaids. The mermaids also protected her and her isle. The new Isla de la Familia Edwards / Isla del Loba '''was found, but she did want to keep it as a secret , due to that she didn't want the EITC to find it again. ''[ More to be added... ]'